Her Death Wish
by DayDreaming4ever
Summary: For many years Secret grew up in poverty. Nobody wanted anything to do with her. Her family abandoned her. Day and night she cries and watches her heart shatter with the blood as black as her soul.. She could die is she really wanted to... But why was he holding her back?


**The Tears I Cry**

**Secret's P.O.V**

I wish somebody would come and shoot me. How am I possibly still living? Shouldn't I be dead? All these questions zipped around my head. I was upset, but it was nothing to be suprised about. I'm always upset. I sighed and stared at the street lights. They gleamed and sparkled like the tears that dripped down my face with ease. I huffed and thought about all the bad things that have happened to me. Im 15 years old living in Hell. I havent had a birthday at all. I wouldnt know how one felt. I havent even had a real family. Once people adopted me, they'd get tired of me and beat me until i was black and purple. My last home was the worst. The father apparently thought I was a dart board. He threw knifes at me for pleasure. Their son was.. I dont even want to explain what he did. The mom. She was like the others. A drug addict.

That just left me. The girl who couldnt impress anybody long enough for them to keep her. I layed on the park bench. Then a drop of water touched my head. I groaned. "This cant be happening..." I started to get up then somebody said something to me. Or atleast I think they were talking to me . "Hey. Why are you out here in the cold?" It was a black hedgehog with red eyes.I was in shock and I just stood there. "Are you ok? Should I call some-" "I'm fine. I dont need your help." I whispered. He stared at me. His eyes traveled my body. "Why do you have all these bruises on you?" I blushed and turned away.

"I dont talk to strangers." I said walking off. "But you are talking to me. Anyway, Im Shadow. What about you?" I stared at him as if he was crazy. Or was it just me ? " What are- What do you want?" I asked getting annoyed. "I want to know why you're out here alone?" I huffed. "I dont have to tell you anything." He crossed his arms and stared at me. "Do you even have anywhere to stay?" I got quiet. "No." His eyes got wide. "Where's your family?" "I dont have one." He looked highly confused and concerned. "So you're homeless?" I glared. "What do you want! Why are you even talking to me?" He stared at me. I was a little bit suprised. All the anger inside me build up and just was released. "Im sorry.. I have to go." He sighed. "Go where?" I rolled my eyes. "Im going to go die somewhere." He grabbed my arm. "Hey let me-" When I turned around, I inhaled his scent.

He smelled like fresh honey with a dash of sugar water. I removed my arm from his grip. A tear fell out my eye. "Why are you crying?" I was crying? I touched my cheek. Fresh tears were rolling down my face. "What are you afraid of?" I looked down. Then I stared at him. "You dont know what its like getting brutally abused by your so-called family, or getting abandoned, or even getting knives thrown at you just for fun! I was.. I-" I paused. Why am I telling him this.? He probably doesnt even care. "What school do you go to?" "I dont have a school. I cant afford to go to one." He looked pretty shocked. "Are you serious?" I crossed my fingers over my heart. "As serious as a heart attack." He stared at me. "Dont you get lonely?" I shrugged. "Once you get used to it, it really doesnt matter. I'll be lonely forever."

The way Shadow looked at me sent chills down my spine. "Stop staring at me!" He smirked. "You have pretty blue eyes." I blushed and tryed to cover it up. "Why are you hiding?" My heart nearly burst. Those words sounded so familiar and they brought pain to me . "Whats wrong?" I stayed quiet. "Shadow, do you have a mom?" Shadow nodded. "Can I go meet her?" I asked. The question sounded weird, but I wanted to see if his mom was like mine. I honestly dont know if I had a mom. "Sure, why?" I stayed quiet for a long time as tears slowly crept out my eyes. Nothing could express my pain except my tears. They were the tears I cry.


End file.
